1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine and a control method for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-58907 has hitherto been known as a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine. This control apparatus is mounted in a vehicle as a power source and includes a fuel injection valve that injects fuel, an ignition plug that ignites air-fuel mixture, an automatic transmission, and so on.
In this control apparatus, as illustrated in FIG. 5 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-58907, torque-down control during shift transmission with the automatic transmission is performed. Specifically, while increase-in-weight control of fuel is being performed during the shift transmission, that is, during upshift transmission, it is determined whether an amount-of-variation α of a weight increase factor of an amount of fuel injection through delay angle control is higher than or equal to a predetermined amount-of-variation αref (Step 30). If α≥αref is established, the FC (Fuel Cut) torque-down control is performed (Step 40). The torque-down control is performed to reduce the torque generated in the internal combustion engine by stopping the fuel injection.